The present invention relates to a control device for regulating the volume of air to the engine of a motor vehicle, and relates more particularly to such a control device which automatically regulate the air intake volume of the engine subject to its revolving speed.
Regular motor vehicles commonly burn fuel oil to move the engine. Before burning fuel oil, a proper amount of air must be mixed with fuel oil for a complete combustion. Various economizers have been developed for improving the performance of the engine. However, regular economizers cannot automatically regulate the intake volume of air subject to the revolving speed of the engine. When a big volume of air is supplied to the engine as the engine is operated at a low speed mode, the horsepower of the engine will be relatively reduced. On the contrary, if a small volume of air is supplied to the engine as the engine is operated at a high speed mode, an incomplete combustion problem will occur, and a big amount of waste gas will be inevitably produced.